Come Little Children
by MysteryFury
Summary: Children all over the world are being taken, so, of course, the Guardians get involved. What they didn't expect was that Jack was a child. How will the Guardians be able to get Jack out of this one? (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy this!

* * *

All over the world, children were being taken from their homes. No one had a clue to what was going on. The Guardians had been called to figure out was going on. Jack was, surprisingly, the first one to get to North's. He cared so much for the children of the world. When everybody got there they started immediately.

"Any leads?" Bunny asked.

"No," Tooth said. "Just that the front doors are always left open and that it always happens in the middle of the night."

"The most amount of children taken is close to Burgess," Jack said, thinking. "Maybe we should be looking there?"

Then it was settled as they went to Burgess to watch out for anything strange. They split up into pairs, except for Sandy, who was solo. What they didn't notice was something watching them, smirking.

-Line-

It has been a couple of hours and Jack was bored. He looked over and saw Bunny waiting patiently for something to happen. That was until Jack heard a song.

_'Come little children_  
_I'll take thee away_  
_Into a land of enchantment_  
_Come little children_  
_The time's come to play_  
_Here in my garden of shadows'_

Jack quickly covered his ears. He knew it was affecting him though.

"Bunny!" Jack called to his friend. "Please tell me you hear that."

Bunny looked at Jack as if he had gone off his rocker. That was till he heard the song. Since he had sensitive hearing he could hear it. He recognized it. That song had lead the children of his nest to their doom. He rushed over to Jack and gripped his waist, making sure he couldn't move.

_'Follow, sweet children_  
_I'll show thee the way_  
_Through all the pain and the sorrows_  
_Weep not poor children_  
_For life is this way_  
_Murdering beauty and passions'_

Jack began to squirm in Bunny's grip. He was scared, he didn't know what was going on. He still had his ears covered, but the song went through his hands. He wanted to follow the song. It was soft, like a mother singing to her child.

"Let me go!" Jack demanded. "I have to follow it!"

"No you don't," Bunny said, grip tightening. "You aren't going anyway."

_'Hush now, dear children_  
_It must be this way_  
_To weary of life and deceptions_  
_Rest now, my children_  
_For soon we'll away_  
_Into the calm and the quiet'_

Jack cried out as he tried to break from the grip. He began kicking at Bunny, but to no avail. Bunny decided to pick Jack up, still holding his waist and go find the others. Jack was lashing out and he needed help to be controlled.

"I have to find who's singing that," Jack said, very desperate to be let go. "Let me go!"

Bunny ignored this and continued to walk with Jack.

_'Come little children_  
_I'll take thee away_  
_Into a land of enchantment_  
_Come little children_  
_The time's come to play_  
_Here in my garden of shadows'_

The song was finally finished and Jack went limp. Bunny was surprised by that, but he fixed Jack so he was being actually carried and not dragged against his will. It took a while, but he found the others. They all fell asleep, except for Tooth who kept guard. She looked up when she heard a branch break, but gasped when she saw Jack.

"Did he fall asleep too?" She asked.

"No," Bunny said. "Jack almost got taken himself."

Her eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"Let's talk about this when they wake up and we're back at the Pole. I don't trust that this thing won't try to take him again."

With that they woke up North and Sandy, then they headed back to the Pole. When they got there Bunny placed Jack on one of the couches. Then, he explained everything to the others, who were shocked.

-line-

When Jack he heard Bunny talking.

"We have to protect him." Bunny said to the rest of the Guardians. "He can't do it himself."

Jack sat up fast, but he groaned and clutched his stomach in pain. The guardians looked over at Jack and rushed over. He was bombarded with questions and worrying fits. Tooth was the first to notice he was holding his stomach in pain.

"Jack," Tooth said after she made the other's be quiet. "Can you please take off your hoodie?"

Jack shook his head quickly. "Why?" He asked.

"Because," Bunny said. "I may have broken a rib or two keeping you from your death. That's why."

"What?!" Jack was confused.

"Just take off hoodie," North said butting in.

Jack just kept shaking his head. Sandy rolled his eyes at his comrades. He threw some dream-sand at Jack, who fell back down on the couch, sleeping.

"Thank you," Tooth said politely as she leaned down to Jack and took off his hoodie.

The Guardians all gasped at the sight of their youngest. He had scars, a lot of them scattered everywhere. No wonder he didn't want to take the hoodie off. Jack's stomach was bruised, but not badly. Bunny hadn't hurt anywhere above the abdomen, meaning Jack's ribs were at least intact.

North told a few yetis to set up a room for Jack, which when it was ready, they brought him too. Once Jack was laid on the bed the Guardians began discussing what was going to happen.

-line-

It was night once again and Jack woke up. His hoodie was off, but there was a light blue t-shirt in it's place. Jack got up quickly and started freaking out. He knew they saw the scars. Those scars he made. Those scars others have made. Those scars that will be with him forever.

Jack then heard the singing again. It was sickly sweet, entrancing him.

_'Come little children_  
_I'll take thee away_  
_Into a land of enchantment_  
_Come little children_  
_The time's come to play_  
_Here in my garden of shadows_

_Follow, sweet children_  
_I'll show thee the way_  
_Through all the pain and the sorrows_  
_Weep not poor children_  
_For life is this way_  
_Murdering beauty and passions_

_Hush now, dear children_  
_It must be this way_  
_To weary of life and deceptions_  
_Rest now, my children_  
_For soon we'll away_  
_Into the calm and the quiet_

_Come little children_  
_I'll take thee away_  
_Into a land of enchantment_  
_Come little children_  
_The time's come to play_  
_Here in my garden of shadows'_

Jack was gone by the time the song was done.

* * *

Hey! I hoped you enjoyed this! It was fun to make. Warning! This may or may not be on Quotev. I can't remember if I posted something similar to this.

Please Favorite/Review. It really encourages me to write!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy this!

* * *

When Jack woke up he noticed he was in a dark room, a bedroom. There were three other people in the room, kids, more like teenagers, like him. They were just sitting on their own beds and talking with one another. When they noticed Jack was awake they quickly ran over to him. Jack backed up on the bed till his back hit the headboard.

"Who are you?" He asked, frightened a bit.

"Oh, I forgot you're new," a girl with really short ginger hair said. "I'm Alex. I came here two weeks ago."

"I'm Ron," a boy with brown hair said.

"I'm Hope," a girl with long curly blonde hair said.

"I'm Jack," Jack introduced. "Why am I here?"

"You were called," Alex explained. "We were all called."

"Called by who?"

"The witch," Ron said. "She's lonely so she called us to play."

"Why?"

"Apparently," Hope piped in, "when she was a child she was shunned out by her village. I think she takes children who are lonely so they all can play together."

"W-what makes you think that?" Jack wasn't as frightened of them now.

"I've been bullied and alone most of my life, Ron is an orphan who nobody adopts because 'nobody wants a teenager.' Alex was kicked out of her own home because she likes girls. It just makes sense that the witch takes lonely children."

"By the way, how can you see me?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, getting a bit closer to Jack.

"I mean, I just gained believers two, almost three years ago. I don't have that many and teenagers aren't supposed to even believe in us."

"Who's 'us?'" Alex asked.

"The rest of the spirits in the world. I was alone for three-hundred years and you aren't supposed to see me."

"Maybe the witch didn't want you to be alone," Hoe said quietly. "Especially here."

Suddenly there was someone yelling at them through the door, telling the four that it was time to get up and get ready for the day, that breakfast was being served soon.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"That was the witch," Alex said.

-Line-

Jack followed the trio out of the room and down a long hall. He noticed a lot of doors, probably to more rooms. The hallway made a right and then there was huge staircase. Once their descent was done they were in an entrance hall. Hope pulled on Jack's arm to make him stop staring. The trio lead Jack to a grand dining room full of teenagers, then they pulled him to one of the tables to sit.

"Eat," Alex told Jack, who was staring at everybody.

"Why are there only teens here?" Jack asked as he turned to the table.

"Because this is a dining room for teens only. The witch tries to keep the children in their own age group. Like we are between the ages of fourteen and sixteen."

Jack nodded and started eating without another word. Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder. Jack was startled, of course, but when he looked up he was absolutely shocked.

"Ember?" He asked, unsure of who was in front of him.

"Jack," She said with a small smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was on look out to catch whoever brought us here so. What about you?"

"I was spreading a small wild fire, Mother Nature told me to, and then I woke up in a bed room by myself. That was a week ago."

Ron cleared his throat so he could get the duo's attention. "Jack, who's this?"

"Sorry," Jack apologized. "This is Ember, we're friends."

Alex looked at Hope with a grin, who returned the grin.

"Just friends?" She asked.

Ember went red in the face as she looked to the ground. Jack turned purple and did the same thing.

-Line-

At the pole the Guardians were freaking out. They had noticed the window was left open when they went back to Jack's room. His staff was, surprisingly, still there. They sent every available force necessary out to search.

"What if he's being tortured this very minute?" Tooth questioned.

"He strong boy," North told her. "Will be fine till we find him?"

"And if we don't?" Bunny asked, playing with his boomerangs.

Sandy tried to speak, but was ignored, sadly.

"Don't say such things!" Tooth yelled at Bunny, still very worried.

"All I'm saying is what if we don't," Bunny told her. "What will we do then?"

Sandy got fed up and grabbed and elf and shook it. Once the others were looking at him he made stereotypical sign for a witch.

"The witch?" North asked, receiving a nod from Sandy.

"We took care of her centuries ago," Tooth stated.

"We took care of Pitch too," Bunny told her. "He came back."

Sandy made a woman and then a baby above is head.

"What about the child?" Sandy nodded.

"We dropped her off in one of the villages," Bunny stated. "She never learned how to use her magic."

"What if she did?" Tooth asked.

* * *

Hey! I hoped you enjoyed this! It was fun to make, so many emotions on hand.

Please Favorite/Review. It really encourages me to write!


End file.
